memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Andorian bridge officer on Kumari.jpg
You removed an image from Glen Hambly's article earlier. What is the reasoning behind this? Can you share on your talk page here? -- Sulfur 21:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Have you checked the label for that picture in its original setting? It's David Venafro, not Glen Hambly. I changed it from Hambly to Venafro, because I could see that it was an error. So... is there any other information on David Venafro? And what details do you have on his appearance there? -- Sulfur 21:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :He and Hambly almost always appeared together as Andorians...with the exception of the mirror episodes, where it was Hambly only. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1205188/ ( 21:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC)). :Why do you keep putting that erroneous picture up? ::Sorry, that one was my fault. I reverted you removal before seeing you had explained yourself here. I then went to undo my revert, but you had beaten me too it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:45, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::: 24.68.46.107: What is your source for this information? IMDB is certainly not a credible source. --Alan23:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Source for what information? I didn't list iMDB as a source, but as reference to the actor. And what do you mean IMDb isn't a credible source? For what...and who says so, anyway? Really interesting comment, I must say. ::: The source for your information that contradicts the source for our information. You can't even sign up for an account, so how are we to know your contributions are even intended to be genuine in the first place. --Alan 00:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) You have information which shows that Glen Hambly appears as David Venafro...what source is that? I didn't contradict any of your sources of information...what are you talking about? And by the way, Alan, was it you who posted that erroneous picture of Venafro, in the first place, where a correct picture of Hambly previously existed? Is that why the question? You do seem to vigorously defend your errors. Explain your source that states that an image of David Venafro is in reality an image of Glen Hambly? You see, it doesn't matter what source serves up an error....it's still an error! Oh, and IMDb is certainly a credible source for images. All you have to do is compare the IMDb images of Venafro to the image of the andorian which replaced the one of Hambly which was there at an earlier time. It's CLEARLY David Venafro. :The image this discussion is about, File:Andorian bridge officer on Kumari.jpg is David Venafro, one of regular background Andorians. This image was replaced with a "new one" a few days ago, and the old version shows Glen Hambly. I think this is the mistake. A wrong "new upload". – Tom 00:54, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the confirmation, Tom. It is indeed, what I've been saying. :So that you know, the reason why IMDb is not a reliable source on its own is that it is user edited, just like a wiki. We've already had a lot of errors on it that we have had to correct, such as claims IMDb made that Bea Arthur did the voice for Suspiria. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:35, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Not quite. IMDb can be user-edited in the sense that users can submit their own contributions, but those contributions have to be verified by IMDb reps before being posted on their site. Entries do not appear immediately as they do in a wiki. Having said that, I concede that errors still can slip through. ::Actually, a lot of times IMDb reps don't actually verify the info. For example, several years ago, to test that exact theory, I added a high school friend of mine to the cast list for one of the Harry Potter movies. Her name was added the following week and remained there until I submitted a "correction" two months later telling them it was a mistake. It was removed by the following week. Oh, hi, by the way, and welcome to MA. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC)